Systems that employ optical fibers are commonly used to measure temperature along the length of the fiber. These systems rely on light being reflected or refracted responsive to temperature at points there along returning to an end of the optical fiber for determining temperature at the points. Such systems include those employing Bragg gratings; Brillouin based distributed temperature sensing and distributed temperature sensing using the Raman Effect, for example. Strain along an optical fiber, however, also causes some of the light to be reflected or refracted and returned to the end. This alteration of light traveling through the fiber due to strain can have a detrimental effect on accuracy of the temperature measurements made with the fiber. Methods and systems that minimize these detrimental effects on measurement accuracy will be well received by those who practice in the art.